


Прошлое и настоящее

by MirrorPoem



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorPoem/pseuds/MirrorPoem
Summary: 露诞贺文，因为是三月存稿（正赶上期末考只好提前码orz），所以各类时政梗都是过期的。。（懒得改了）雪国组的亲切交谈，无cp，苏露异体，苏总还魂设定全篇意识流，基本是我个人的苏露关系理解，包含大量不成熟的片面看法标题意为过去与现在最后，万尼亚29岁生日快乐！！





	Прошлое и настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> 露诞贺文，因为是三月存稿（正赶上期末考只好提前码orz），所以各类时政梗都是过期的。。（懒得改了）  
> 雪国组的亲切交谈，无cp，苏露异体，苏总还魂设定  
> 全篇意识流，基本是我个人的苏露关系理解，包含大量不成熟的片面看法  
> 标题意为过去与现在  
> 最后，万尼亚29岁生日快乐！！

高纬地区的北国，夏季的白天总是格外的漫长。透过白色纱帘的晨光洒在人的眼皮上，很好的提供了叫早服务，但很可惜，它只能在眼皮上流连，无法抚摸到那双稀世的紫色眼眸。

　　第一缕阳光照进来的时候，伊万就已经醒了，但他并没有起床的打算。随手关掉了已无意义的闹钟，用被子蒙住头，连眼都懒得睁。他现在倒是没什么睡意，只是单纯的想赖床，他也的确有这个资本，毕竟，今天是他的生日。

　　不比王耀的70大寿，对于他而言今年不过是一个普通的岁数。就算不提年份，自家子民对于他的生日的热衷程度也是比不上王耀家的。就是官方也没什么特别活动，也就是颁个奖，开场音乐会，街上除了多了不少白蓝红的色彩外，和平时也无太大的不同，完全比不上王耀家子民的兴致高涨。

　　虽然可能是因为放假时间长短问题。

　　他曾听王耀开玩笑的跟他抱怨说，自家孩子特别盼望他过生日，因为有7天长假，所以也没什么好羡慕的。他忘了自己当时的回答什么，应该是一些无关痛痒的东西。他没有说出口的是，就算是为了假期，能有人期待你的生日也是一件让人高兴的事情，再者，7天长假本身也足以说明重视程度。

　　他的诞生与王耀相去甚远，王耀的诞生，不，准确的说是重生，是万众瞩目，赤旗飘扬，举国欢庆，用连年战火的血泪换来的荣光。而他的诞生，虽然勉强能称得上万众瞩目，荣光却是绝谈不上的。上司的一纸背叛宣言，将他从伊利亚灵魂内生生撕扯而出，成为了独立的个体。虽然不缺少目光和祝福，但心里，总是不舒服。

　　他的诞生是建立在伊利亚的行将就木上的，虽说对于国家而言，在他人鲜血中诞生并不是罕见的事，他一开始对此也并无太大感触，但在这29年的风雨中，他时常会怀念，那个间接被自己害死的男人。

　　毕竟，那是他记忆中，最大的荣光。

　　他有时会怀疑上司当初让他独立的正确性，不过那又有什么用呢，苏联已经是过去时了。虽然伊利亚的灵魂时不时会纠缠一二，但依然改变不了他已成为历史的事实。对国家而言，沉湎过去是最要不得的。

　　今天，从某种意义上与往日并无太大的不同，上司虽然给他放了假，但也没什么事好干，王耀最近很忙，自己这个时候前去打扰并不妥当。颁奖典礼也不需他出席，除了晚上听听音乐会，估计就是出去逛逛，看看向日葵什么的，或者是把明天的工作提前做掉一点，去中俄合作项目看看也不错。

　　漫无边际的想着乱七八糟的安排，伊万终于睁开了眼睛。

　　睁开。

　　闭上。

　　再睁开。

　　再闭上。

　　伊万眨了眨眼，又用力的揉了揉，他觉得自己一定是没睡醒，或者是刚刚想的事情让他出现了幻觉，不然怎么可能——

　　“你终于打算起床了。”

　　一个突兀的声音响起，虽然耳朵听起来感觉陌生，但脑子却对这种声调再熟悉不过。

　　伊万终于停止了折腾自己眼睛的行为，睁大了眼睛瞪着坐在自己床头的人。

　　穿着整整齐齐的军装，勋章一个不差的别好，连帽子都是端端正正的，虽然看不见，但想来脚上也踩着与房间格格不入的军靴，容貌与他别无二致的斯拉夫人淡淡的看过来，虽没有过去那种摄人心魄的气势，红色眼眸也让伊万浑身一凛。

　　“你，你怎么。。”

　　你怎么会在这。

　　记忆里，这好像是自己十几年来第一次见到伊利亚，他与对方灵魂状态的第一次会面可以追溯到他前任上司时期，而那也不过是红场上的遥遥一见，淡漠的举手示意罢了。现在对方又再次出现了，还是在自己的卧室里！

　　伊利亚耸耸肩，手指随意的在床单上描摹，画出不规则的线条：“我也很想知道，我为什么会在这。”

　　伊万毕竟也是国家，见过大风大浪，十秒钟后他就接受了现在的情况，伊利亚的灵魂活动十分的不确定，不论是附身还是现身，都说不准是什么时候，甚至与伊利亚本人的意志有没有关系都不清楚。

　　反正他每次也待不了几天。

　　伊利亚停下了手上与他严肃人设极其不符的小动作，不赞同的看着他：“你还不打算起床吗，要是因为生日就赖床的话，可不利于自身发展的。”

　　伊万本能的回击了一句：“反正今天也没什么事。再说了，不赖床又不能保证自己走在正确的道路上。”

　　这是赤裸裸的讽刺。

　　伊利亚却没生气，只是继续盯着他换衣服的动作，直盯得伊万起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这个从某种意义上可以称作自己兄长的男人，在死去之后，原本的铁血暴戾似乎淡了不少，还多了几分恶趣味。

　　换上一套简单的便装，被盯得十分不爽的伊万没好气的扔下一句“在这等着”就下了楼，伊利亚也没跟上去，他很清楚，自己的出现要是被人发现会带来很多麻烦，再说，这身军装也过于引人注目了。

　　待伊万吃完早饭回来时，眼前的景象又让他吃了一惊。

　　伊利亚正在换衣服，看样子是从自己衣橱里随便挑了一套。

　　伊万现在有点理解伊利亚的心情了，观察对方的确是一件很有意思的事。

　　就身高和体型而言，两人相差不大，八块腹肌也都是块块分明，但后背上那纵横交错的刀疤，星罗棋布的弹痕却在两人间生生的划出了一条界限。一个是在健身房里堆积出来的肌肉，一个是在战场上锤炼而成的健硕。一样的强壮，却因气质的不同而大为迥异。即使是在最衰弱的时候，伊利亚身上钢铁的气质也从未消失过，身为超级大国的傲气一直伴随他直至死亡。两人相较，就好像一头遍体鳞伤但豪气犹存的野熊，和一头实力尚存却气场薄弱的园熊。

　　这个记忆中一直是军装打扮的男人，此刻穿上了便装，那种凌厉的气势才稍稍中和了。

　　伊利亚系着皮带，头也不抬：“怎么，舍不得借我套衣服穿？”戏谑的口吻，仿佛笃定了他的回答。

　　伊万回过神，双手环胸：“那倒不是，我只是担心我的衣服带不走，你消失的时候裸着回去，”

　　伊利亚不置可否，用军人的方式叠好了军装，直起身理了理衣服，率先开口：“要出去走走么？”

　　看着伊万一脸惊讶的表情，啧了一声：“你总不能在卧室里待一天，天气这么好，出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气也好。”说完直接拽着伊万出门了。

　　伊万还在担心要是有人看到了该怎么解释，还好他是多虑了，一路上没碰到半个人。七拐八绕的从一处伊万自己都不知道的暗门出去后走了五百米，他才终于放下心来。

　　普通百姓没见过他们，最多认为他是政府官员，现在只要假装成是一对双胞胎就可以了。

　　两人漫无目的的在莫斯科的街道上散步，街上到处飘扬着三色旗，几个社会组织分发的三色彩带，片刻后又出现在了谁家后视镜上。伊万悄悄观察着伊利亚的表情，这位曾经的红色帝王表情没有任何波澜，只是淡淡的看着周围的一切，仿佛眼前的一切都与他无关。

　　无关，也有关。

　　两人无言的走了很久，最终还是伊万先开了口：“你觉得我怎么样？”

　　这个曾经背叛了苏联，又继承了苏联的国家，你觉得怎么样？

　　“没有我期望中那么好，但也还可以。”

　　伊万讶异的看了他一眼，伊利亚难得的避开了他的目光，眼神虚虚的停在了不远处的三色旗上：“我知道你想说什么，你和我是不具有可比性的，我所拥有过的力量与地位，是你从未获得过的。”

　　伊万咬住了下唇，这种被戳穿心理的感觉并不好受。

　　对方却自顾自的说了下去：“也许你恨我，明明什么也没做，却被迫的为我留下的阴影承担后果。”

　　不错，回想起刚诞生不久时的境况，伊万仍然觉得一阵气闷。

　　那时的他受到上司的感染，天真的以为只要彻底与苏联划清界限，用蓝色完全的取代红色，就可以被向往已久的西方世界所接受。他是那样激动而又迅速的接受了上司的改革计划，一心期望着强大起来，融入进资本主义的圈子。那曾经的红色同志，在他心中不过是一个比较重要的邻国罢了。

　　事实证明他错了，上司也错了，错的彻彻底底。以阿尔弗雷德为首的西方家伙，从来都没有真正把他与苏联当成两个人来看待，红色帝国的力量早已衰弱，恐惧排外却一直都在。休克疗法名不虚传，那段时间，他几乎真的是处于休克状态。支离破碎的国民经济，让不少人民逃往他曾看不起的邻居家去找生活。

　　如果不是他的现任上司，他恐怕早就沦落到第三世界了。

　　时至今日，在外人眼中，他与伊利亚都不是截然不同的两个个体，仇他者如此，爱他者亦如此，他一直活在伊利亚的阴影下，从未真正成功摆脱。

　　闷闷开口：“说的没错，你这个死了也不安宁的混蛋，都死了那么久了，还在纠缠不清。”

　　对方耸耸肩，状似无奈的露出一个坏笑：“没办法，谁叫我魅力那么大呢？”

　　伊万皱眉看着伊利亚：“我怎么不记得你什么时候这么欠揍了。”

　　伊利亚像是憋不住似的大笑出声，轻巧挡住伊万挥来的拳头：“开个玩笑而已。”

　　“再说，我都已经死了，身上的担子也卸掉了，何必总是那么严肃。”

　　敏锐的注意到伊万表情一瞬间的波动，伊利亚突然转过身，很认真的看着伊万，红瞳对紫眸：“你不用觉得应当为我的死负责，我的死亡是一个必然的过程，无数的因素成为我的催命符，你不过是其中一个罢了。”

　　“其实哪怕在我最强盛的时期，人民的生活也并不能算是很好，计划经济的弊端到底存在，轻工业比重的过低，即使所有人都有吃有穿，生活也算不上质量多高，更别提后面的下坡路了。”目光轻轻移开，投向了街头生活平静的人们，“至少，你大体上弥补了我决策造成的过错，而且走在一条发展的道路上。”发展，这是我太久没有体会过的感觉。

　　两人在红场边的一家小酒馆门口坐下，伊万点了两瓶伏特加，推给对方一瓶，直接拧开对瓶吹。

　　伊利亚也狠狠的灌了一口，身为灵魂状态的他，进食没有任何意义，但他依然很享受酒液流进喉咙的烧灼感：“能大口喝伏特加的感觉真好，当时上司的禁酒令可把我憋死了。”

　　“可不是嘛。”伊万难得表示了赞同，禁止一个斯拉夫人喝酒，世界上还有比这更残忍的事吗。

　　“对了，那是怎么回事？”

　　对方突然来了这么一句，伊万顺着伊利亚手指的方向看去，一个扮成斯大林的人在向拍照的中国游客要钱。

　　无奈的笑了：“最近总是有这些人，狮子大开口的也不是没有。”

　　“家里中国游客越来越多了。”

　　又是看似毫无关联的话，伊万却是懂了。

　　对伊利亚而言，这样的场景，怕是已经十分陌生了吧。

　　“他现在，变强了呢。”伊利亚又喝了一口伏特加，神色间有些道不出的东西：“他曾经说过要烧只阿尔给我，我当时只当他是开玩笑，没想到，他现在真的快做到了。”

　　“我看那死胖子自己的求死欲就挺强，我们现在已经管他叫美利坚分裂国了。”嗤笑一声。

　　没在意伊万对阿尔弗雷德的嘲讽，一切与己无关后，连仇恨也变淡了：“你不知道，那时候王耀对我依赖到了什么地步，那副死皮赖脸求援助的样子，现在还历历在目。”像是想到了什么有趣的事情，唇角牵出一模微笑，“我是真的没想到他会走的那么决绝。我一度以为他会死掉，没想到他却挺了过去；一度以为他会走上琼斯的道路，没想到他一直走到现在。”那接过红旗的瘦弱身影，现在已经高大挺拔，成为英特纳雄耐尔当之无愧的，可与美国秩序一战的领路人。

　　“我也，没有想到。”

　　对于王耀的情感，比起伊利亚，伊万的感情更复杂也更单纯。他们之间没有那样复杂的爱恨情仇，契合的利益，共同的敌人，适度的感情，让他们的关系愈加紧密。同样的条件，过去的伊利亚和王耀间的关系其实也具备，唯独一点不同，他和王耀的地位，是平等的。

　　或者说，表面上是平等的。

　　王耀一直很尊重他，照顾着他的自尊心，给予他极大的礼遇，平等相待，友谊勋章便是最好的证明。合作项目一个接着一个，却始终没有触犯到自己的经济命脉，虽是结伴不结盟，这段恋爱关系却比过去的婚姻关系还要牢固。

　　但伊万始终觉得不平衡，他知道这不是王耀的问题，但他就是无法跨过心里那道坎。虽然王耀一直以平等的态度对待自己，但他心里很清楚，在这个弱肉强食的世界丛林，唯有实力才能决定地位。除了略胜一筹的军事实力，王耀在各个方面都远远的超过了他。

　　可以说，他们之间的关系，从来都不是对等的。

　　虽说当时担任大哥角色的并不是自己，但伊利亚的记忆同样渗透到了自己的记忆当中。很明显，虽说是合作，王耀也的确非常需要他，但总体而言，现在担任大哥角色的是王耀。就像过去一样，中国的离开对苏联是一个打击，却不是致命的打击，他还有整个华约，中国并不是唯一。现在，自己的离开对中国同样会是一个重击，但也绝不致命，对于交友遍天下的王耀，整个一带一路整个亚投行甚至整个非洲都是他的后备力量。

　　相似的关系，不同的主导者。

　　虽然当年帮助王耀的不是自己，但心理落差依然存在，这种不适感让伊万至今都不肯接受解决一些问题的简单方法。

　　比如。。

　　“瓦良格号怎么样了？”

　　“很好，12年就服役了，现在连后继者都有了。”

　　“是吗。。马卡洛夫上校也能欣慰了吧。。至少，他的心血，没有完全白费。”

　　只有伟大的国家才能完成的航母终究是完成了，只可惜，那个伟大的国家，不是苏联。

　　“虽说你留下的东西我们还在用，但我们也已经有了新东西了，“先锋”导弹可是超过那个死胖子的呢！”

　　试图拿一点值得炫耀的东西出来，却在对方的目光中无所遁形。

　　不过欲盖弥彰罢了。

　　高超音速导弹和核武，可以说是他现在仅有的杀手锏了。空军方面靠着伊利亚的遗物和一些后期研发尚能撑撑门面，海军这一项是真的大不如前了。伊利亚留下的仅有的库兹涅佐夫号，之前还撞了个洞，虽然王耀很热情的表示可以帮他修理，技术问题也没什么需要顾忌的，毕竟和瓦良格号师出同门，但他就是过不去心里的膈应感。军事大国的心理定位一直都在，别的都不行的时候，唯有这一项伊万还想保留在王耀面前的优越感，

　　他不是王耀，在多次血泪后认清了自己的弱势，抛弃了一切无用的架子，明知掩饰无用，却还是要撑着最后一丝可笑的尊严，不想向曾经的徒弟低头，虽然当老师的不是他。

　　有时他也奇怪，都是政权交替，为啥只有他，伊利亚和斯捷潘是三个不同的个体，连气都不能好好生（划掉）。

　　就自家那可怜的船厂，没个三年怕是修不好了。

　　“冬妮娅和娜塔莎，还好吗？”

　　“娜塔莉亚是个好姑娘，我们正在考虑加深我们间的关系。冬妮娅她，还是那个样子，不过我把克里米亚收回来让她很不爽。不对，也不一样了。”

　　一样的向往西方，不一样的实力和希望。比起自己和娜塔莎，冬妮娅可以说是境况最差的一个，当年苏联的遗产大多卖给了王耀，在亲美上司的统治下，国家经济一塌糊涂，军队弱不禁风，寡头横行，跟自己刚诞生时颇有几分相似。可惜，那份对自己的爱恨交织，让她对西方的向往始终没有打消，即使这份期望得不到真正的回应。

　　“你那年的那些同志，现在和我，也可以算是同志。”

　　那些曾经因为华约捆绑在一起的国家，现在在当年二把手的一带一路框架下，再次聚到了一起。

　　伊利亚笑了笑，笑容里带了一丝苦涩：“那就好。”冷漠合作总好过反目成仇。

　　他虽然已经死了，对现世发生的一切却并非一无所知。他听懂了伊万没有说出口的话，也明白他的纠结。曾经在自己羽翼下的小布尔什维克，现在已经羽翼丰满，可以为自己的后人提供庇护。

　　《喀秋莎》的乐声突兀的响起，伊万迅速掏出手机想要摁掉，看到熟悉的号码显示还是按下了接听。

　　“伊万，生日快乐！”

　　电话那端，王耀带着笑意的声音传来，“很抱歉今年不能陪你一起过了，上司给我堆得活太多了，溜都溜不掉。礼物已经给你寄过去了哦。”

　　嘴角挂上微笑，他知道伊利亚听见了，炫耀似的斜瞥了对方一眼：“真是的~万尼亚可是很期待你来的呢，既然耀你忙的话，那这次就算了，七夕的时候要补给我啊。”

　　故意压低了声调，充满了暗示意味。

　　“噗。”电话那头的人显然接收到了电波，什么东西啪嗒一响，大概是手里转着的笔落到了桌上，“好啊，想要你就尽管来拿。”

　　“对了，耀，”闲聊了两句，伊万终于良心发现的看了一眼伊利亚，想给他一个机会，“这有个人想跟你聊聊。”

　　“嗯？谁啊？”王耀双腿一蹬，转椅轻巧的滑出一段距离，在摩擦力作用下缓缓停下。他想到的是阿尔弗雷德，这小家伙居然还跑到俄罗斯去了？简直是坐实了通俄门啊。

　　伊万将手机递给伊利亚，示意他开口。伊利亚没有接，眼睛直直的盯着屏幕上那两个字母，万千情絮一闪而过，却最终缓慢而坚定的摇了摇头。

　　伊万不解的看着她，手机放在两人中间，隐约能听到那头王耀疑惑的发问声。紫瞳对红眸，两人无声的对峙，最终伊万叹了口气，收回目光。

　　“伊万？怎么没声音？到底是谁啊？”

　　“啊，抱歉，耀，那个混蛋突然又不想聊了，真是没办法。”

　　看来是阿尔弗雷德了。

　　无奈的笑了笑：“他就这性子，罢了，不聊也好，别聊个两句又吵起来了。”

　　他肯定是误会了。听到王耀这样回答，伊万立刻想到了远在太平洋对岸，无辜背锅的金毛，不过他不打算纠正王耀。

　　王耀又跟他简单的聊了几句便挂了电话，他还有很多工作要忙，这个电话都是他在一堆电话轰炸中勉强挤出来的。

　　伊万看着显示通话结束的界面，将目光转向伊利亚。

　　伊利亚正盯着界面看，直到伊万不耐烦的在他眼前挥了挥手才反应过来，有些窘迫的样子：“我的确很想他，也很想再跟他说说话，但他现在需要的是遗忘，一直记得我，不是什么好事。”

　　“呵，那可不是什么容易的事。”

　　那年红场上的喀秋莎，自家旅行社专门推出的红色路线，演奏苏联国歌的中国乐团，乃至刚刚和“斯大林”合照的中国游客。那样深的记忆，又岂是说忘就能忘的。

　　“他太长情。”

　　伊利亚笑了，不知为何，伊万只觉得这笑意十分复杂，从那双血色双眸中，却探究不出任何东西。

　　随手将喝完的伏特加瓶子放在桌上，伊利亚转过身正视着伊万：“你之前问我是怎么看待你的，我承认我最初并不认可你的存在，我最讨厌背叛，而你背叛了红色的道路。但我们拥有同样的人民，看到耀的成长，我也想通了，那年我犯过的最大的错误，不是在政治，而是在经济。”

　　只要人民安居乐业，又何愁政权不稳呢。

　　“所以，现在人民过的很好，对未来有希望，内部有英明的普京同志，外部有耀的扶持，我也能暂时放心了。”

　　“那么，”话锋一转，伊利亚直视着伊万的眼睛，“你又是怎么看待我的呢？”

　　伊万沉默了。

　　对于这个可以称之为兄长的存在，他的感情，远比对王耀的要复杂。就如伊利亚之前所说的那样，他恨他，恨他那死后也无处不在的影响力，时至今日依然左右着他的被爱与被恨。更糟的是，他不知道怎样才能打破这种印象，也有可能，永远也摆脱不掉。

　　但与此同时，他又是发自内心的崇敬他，为他的强大，为他的自信，为他的敢为天下先。从这个角度而言，他和现在的王耀真是该死的相似。

　　伊万深知，自己现在绝不可能有伊利亚和王耀那种破釜沉舟的气魄，能够敢为天下先的人有两种，一种是孑然一身，回头无路，一种是实力雄厚，能够失败。而这两点，他都不具备。

　　曾经极力划清与伊利亚的界限，又因为王耀重新开始怀念，但不论是哪个时候，那个曾经的红色影子从未在他心里消失过。那代表着过去的荣光，就像亚瑟一样，他也喜欢怀念苏联时的荣耀。就算他现在经济跟任勇洙半斤八两那又如何，这片土地上，曾诞生过一个撼动世界的红色帝国，而朝鲜半岛，仅仅只是世界瞩目的朝鲜战争发生地罢了。

　　虽然这与他并没有什么关系，回忆对国家而言更是最没用的东西，但正如王耀平日喜欢讲的复兴，任何祖上辉煌过的国家都会有另类的期许，期望着能重现辉煌。

　　而希望，有时是最宝贵的东西。

　　“虽然你这个混蛋给我找了很多麻烦，但我还是得承认你留下了不少好东西的，军备也好，政治遗产也罢。对你的情感，可以说是爱恨交织吧，不过至少，我尊敬你。你是我的。。”

　　他的话卡在了喉咙里，对面的伊利亚，不知何时已消失的无影无踪，只留下了一套衣服。

　　叫来服务生结了账，起身将衣服抱在怀里，向克里姆林宫走去。

　　看来这家伙还真是裸着回去的，就是不知道留在卧室里的那套军装有没有消失。

　　

　　我永远不会成为你，但我希望可以和你比肩。


End file.
